KORPS Will Rise Again
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: The Crime Minister has escaped, and in the process she has broken the Grand Master out of prison too. KORPS and SKUL are now working together and are hell-bent on revenge. The team needs help from 5 agents, but with the rising threat getting stronger and stronger will the 9 agents be enough to end this war once and for all? Rated T for Language and minor (LIES) Sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: That's Impossible

**YOOOOOO! I finally got over my writers block... even if this story is kinda unoriginal but please give it a chance, it has a few teething problems but bear with me and I'll do my best to make it Epic-ish**

**So please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer:I don't any characters or anything from MIHigh I just own the plot. Please don't kill me! **

Chapter 1

Monday morning presented the same problems as usual: bed heads; wet eyes; teenagers drunk with fatigue being bored out of their minds. But for four certain teenagers going back to school, after a long weekend of normal life, was welcomed.

"I'm so bored" Keri moaned after a few minutes of Mr Flatley's lesson.

"Me too" Dan agreed after listening for five seconds and deciding that he really wasn't interested in the molecular structure of DNA.

"If I didn't already know all this it would be sort of interesting" Tom sighed.

"If only being a spy meant you could get out of stuff like this" Aneisha said taking her head off the desk and joining the conversation.

"Tell me about it" Tom said drumming his fingers on the table.

Dan felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his communicator and saw that the tip was flashing. He looked around and saw that the others were also flashing: Duty calls.

The team crammed inside the small cupboard and pulled the lever.

When the lift doors opened the team were stood in their sleek black spy gear.

They walked over to the table in the center of the room.

"Do you want the good news, the bad news or the really bad news?" Frank asked no humor in his voice at all.

"Morning, Frank, how's your morning been?" Tom said sarcastically. Aneisha sniggered.

"Well I'm guessing the really bad news and the bad news are connected so just hit us with that first" Dan sighed.

Frank turned away from them.

"The Grand Master has escaped" Frank hated putting them through this.

"What?!" Aneisha asked outraged.

"Who's the Grand Master?" Keri asked confused.

"The Grand Master is the head of an organisation called SKUL or the Secret Kriminal Underworld League. We've taken him down before, but how did he escape? His cell was secure" Tom looked deep in thought.

"Because he had an accomplice" Frank said facing them. The whole team seemed to catch on to what he was saying before Frank could even confirm it.

"The Crime Minister has also escaped, we believe that SKUL and KORPS are now working together as one unit" Frank looked at the ground.

"That's not possible" Keri cried after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm afraid it is" Frank looked like he might break down.

"Well what's the good news?" Tom asked.

"You will not be alone on this particular mission" Frank gave then a half grin.

"Okay... so who are we working with?" Dan asked.

"You will be working with five other agents that I personally know very well and have full confidence that you will love them just as much as I do" Frank looked confused by the blank expressions that he was greeted with.

"You mean just because SKUL and KORPS are now working together we need help" Aneisha sounded outraged.

"These agents have a first-hand experience with fighting SKUL"

"But we don't even know them!" Keri shouted the team were rapidly losing their patience with Frank.

"I knew that you wouldn't like that set up" Frank laughed to himself.

"How would you feel if I told you that they were past MIHigh agents?" Frank asked raising his eyebrows. It took a few seconds for the information to sink in before the four teenager's eyes widened as they realized who they would be working with.

"NO WAY!" Dan cried.

"OH MY GOD" Keri shouted.

"THAT'S SO COOL" Aneisha put her hands on her head in disbelief.

Tom sat at his computer and within 5 seconds information on five field agents covered the screen at the back of the room.

"Officers: Cole; Gupta; Miller; Stuart and Whittaker" Tom's eyes lit up as he began to read out their strengths.

"Officer Oscar Cole

Strengths: Deep cover, agility and multilingual

Officer Rose Gupta

Strengths: Hacker and scientific/technical genius

Officer Daisy Miller

Strengths: Disguise master, intuition and agility

Officer Carrie Stuart

Strengths: Gymnast and Martial arts expert

Officer Blane Whittaker

Strengths: Martial arts expert and parkour

These guys are like the top spies of MI9" Tom said excitedly.

"Wow" Dan said staring admirably at Blane and Oscar.

"Those guys are like my heroes" Frank actually laughed.

"What?" Dan asked, quite angry that Frank found that funny.

"Oh I will have to tell Daisy you said that" He said wiping the tears from eyes imagining the constant teasing that Daisy would give Blane.

"Have you seen Rose's record?!" Tom asked looking at all the high security computers Rose had hacked. He was shocked.

"That Daisy really knows how to accessorize" Keri said gawping at the how amazingly well the earrings Daisy had on went with her uniform.

"She looks so good in black"

"Are you all forgetting Carrie?" Aneisha asked scrolling through the list of medals Carrie had won in her lifetime.

"So" Frank interjected.

"Would you like to meet your "heroes"?" Frank asked bending the tops of his fingers when he said "heroes". The team nodded with enthusiasm.

"Team, The original MIHigh" Frank said gesturing to the lift. The four teenagers turned around to see the lift doors open revealing five spies dressed in trendy black uniforms that consisted of jeans (skinny for the girls), black t-shirts and black zip up jackets. There was also another man in the lift with them, that the four spied recognized as Lenny Bicknall from their training. They stood in their poses for a few seconds before walking over to the table where they dropped their poses.

"Let me tell you that gets exhausting after a while" Daisy moaned massaging her neck and then folding her arms.

"Hi, I'm Daisy, those heels are cute" She said smiling at Keri after seeming to remember that she hadn't introduced herself after being nudged by one of the others.

"And I'm Blane" He said offering a hand to Dan who shook it with so much enthusiasm that Blane thought his arm was going to come out of its socket.

"Ha! someone's excited?" He laughed.

Dan repeated this process with Oscar who just laughed.

"I'm Oscar, nice to meet you"

"I'm Carrie" She said stepping forward and shaking Aneisha's hand.

"You've won so many medals!" Aneisha said trying to remain calm.

"Ha! I try" Carrie laughed.

"You're Tom Tupper right?" Rose asked addressing him.

"Um, yeah" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Is it true that you hacked the SKUL satellite with just a single SKUL communicator?" Rose asked curiously.

"Um, yeah" Tom repeated.

"That's so cool"

"Are you kidding? That's nothing compared to your record!"

After all the spies had introduced themselves (And Daisy and Aneisha had already sussed the opposite team of spies out) a lot of tension seemed to be removed from the atmosphere.

"So team are you ready for your mission?" Frank asked grinning and rubbing his palms together.

Frank was trying hard to suppress laughter as Lenny explained the plan to the nine spies.

"The Crime Minister has escaped and in the process broken the Grand Master and several other people from prison"

"Who are the other people?" Rose asked.

"Well our intelligence won't tell us" Frank admitted.

"Well, how will that work?" Dan asked.

"We'll just have to have faith" Keri said giving Dan a confident smile which he half returned. Dan wanted to move on but he couldn't forget about Zoe no matter how hard he tried.

"Yeah" Aneisha said with enthusiasm breaking the tense atmosphere that had found its way into HQ.

"But it would be useful to find out who they are" Rose sighed.

"Wait" She said her eyes lighting up.

"I have an idea" She sat at the computer next to Tom.

"Tom, can you hack into the MI9 files?" She asked.

"No" He said looking crestfallen.

"It's a two person job" His eyes opened wide as he caught on to what Rose was implying.

"Exactly" They both began to type away at their computers. In the few minutes that followed Blane and Daisy had started a furious game of footsie that the other spies were laughing at.

"Ugh" Tom moaned.

"It's too complex" Rose said answering the confused looks that the others gave them.

"Well" Daisy began before kicking Blane so hard that he let out a little yelp and continuing.

"Maybe MI9 kept it from us for a reason?" She suggested.

"MI9 always has a reason" Aniesha said annoyed.

"Maybe they think that if we knew who it was then we would bail out?" Keri shrugged.

"It's possible" Frank said.

"But, we have to do this regardless of who we are up against" Dan shouted losing his patience.

"I agree with Dan" Lenny said.

"The whole world is at risk the longer we sit around doing nothing" He finished.

"Lenny's right; we have to form a plan" Frank said now regaining his authority after almost dying of a giggle fit at Blane and Daisy's footsie game.

"We can't form a plan if we don't even know where to start" Daisy sighed plonking down on the chair that Blane was leaning on, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Causing her cheeks to turn a delicate shade of pink.

"Well the only thing we can do is wait for trouble to happen" Carrie shrugged.

"And then follow it" Oscar finished.

"Agreed" Frank and Lenny said in Unison.

"You are excused".

All nine agents crammed inside the lift, it was a tight squeeze causing a majority of the group to blush because of who they were next to (It didn't help Daisy that Blane kept nudging her on purpose).

"Touch me one more time I swear to God..." She murmured just so he could hear her.

"Oh, sorry" He said giving her a seductive grin...

**Okay that kind of escalated quickly sorry, like I said teething problems. Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't. I tried my best.**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sorry

**Well this chapter is going to be naff... just letting you know in advance...**

**I now have a clear plot for what will happen. I wrote this chapter when I was absolutely shattered so don't bully me if it's rubbish.**

**Anyways please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot.**

Chapter 2

When the lift reached the surface the agents tumbled out of it and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Get off!" Daisy shouted at the agent that had landed on her back.

"That wasn't me" Blane shouted from underneath her.

"Sorry" Rose mumbled rolling off Daisy and Helping Keri to her feet.

"TOM" Aneisha shouted writhing her legs around to move the teenager off.

Dan pulled Tom off Aneisha who got up and pulled Oscar to his feet.

After all the spies were back on their feet they were allowed process what had just happened which caused a lot of them to blush one again.

"Well then" Blane laughed.

"We should probably go-" Carrie began.

"Or we could stick around" Oscar cur her off.

"If we are gonna stop the Crime Minister and Grand Master then we should really get to know each other better" Rose concluded.

"Okay cool" Aneisha shrugged.

The bell rang throughout the school.

"Well you should get to lessons, we can hang in the Library" Rose said dragging Blane and Daisy away before either of them could interject.

Oscar looked at Carrie shrugged and followed their fellow team mates down the corridor.

"What do you think the deal is with Blane and Daisy?" Tom asked Aneisha as Mr Flately tried to quieten down the riot that was the class.

A smirk appeared on Aneisha's lips. This caused Tom to try and suppress his urge to grin with her.

"I think there's some history" She laughed mischievously.

"I mean, I think he's the kind of guy someone like her would end up with anyway" Aneisha dropped her voice to a whisper as the class quitened down.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom asked with a confused look on his face.

"Aww, I forgot" Aneisha said with sarcastic sympathy.

"Our Tom only understands computers, the full spectrum of human emotion baffles him" She ruffled his hair.

"I understand human emotion" Tom said a little too defensively. Aneisha raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just mean, um, uh, never mind" He said blushing.

"I know what you meant" Aneisha turned her attention to Mr. Flately

"Look at them" Keri laughed looking at Tom and Aneisha.

Dan smiled at the pair as Aneisha ruffled his hair.

"They are so cute" She tapped her pencil on the table out of boredom.

"Keri?" Dan asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what a high five is?"

"Um... yeah" She clapped her hands together to demonstrate her understanding.

"Oh, cool" Dan turned away from her and put his chin on the table, hiding the hurt expression on his face. Tom was wrong, Keri was not Zoe at all, nor would she ever come close to her.

"Dan, are you okay?" Keri asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine"He said plastering on the most convincing smile he could muster. which Keri half returned, and turned away. He had been funny around her for a few weeks now. Tom and Aneisha had told her that it was the big Z. She had no idea what on earth they had been talking about. She still didn't.

"Why the hell did you say we would come to the library?" Blane asked yawning after skim reading his fith book: the guy got the girl. Shocker.

"All the sites are blocked" Daisy sighed, yet again trying another sight; it was blocked. Shocker.

Blane laughed standing up and walking over to her computer.

He plugged something into the side of the computer, the monitor buzzed then went off.

"Nice one" Daisy moaned about to throw a book at him when the monitor came back on.

"Try your sites now" Blane said lying back on the sofa that was in the library and picking up another book from his pile on the floor next to him.

Daisy found that the sites were no longer blocked.

"Oh, um, thanks" Daisy said rather surprised to find that he had actually helped her with something so trivial.

"Welcome, love" Blane said before laughing at his book.

"Do you think they will ever realize how daft they are to just not get together?" Carrie asked a bored Oscar who was glad of something to do, even if it was talking about Blane and Daisy's relationship (Even if he secretly wanted to bang their heads together sometimes).

"How long has it been now? seven years?" Oscar shook his head at the couple who were now both laughing at the book that Blane was currently reading out to her.

"You'd have thought that they would have least had a one night stand?" Carrie said rather disappointingly.

"There's an image I'm never getting out of my head" Oscar said comically hitting his temple.

"I'm sorry did I just hear one night stand?" Rose said looking over the top her book. Oscar's eyes lit up as he had an amazing idea.

"Carrie said that she can't believe Blane and Daisy haven't at least had a one night stand" Oscar said loud enough for the couple on the other side of the room to hear.

Blane jumped so much that he fell off his perch on the sofa sending his pile of books crashing down. Daisy spluttered and almost sent a book flying across the room at the trio that were laughing their heads off.

"How did you know?!" Blane said dramatically. This time Daisy did actually send a book across the room (at Blane instead).

"Ow" Blane moaned rubbing his head.

This only sent the trio into even harder fits of giggles.

"Shut up!" Daisy snapped turning back to her computer, not even the acknowledging the bump that was on Blane's head (even though she felt guilty about it).

Oscar looked at Carrie and continued to laugh where as Rose put her book down and joined Daisy at the computer.

"Who rattled your cage?" Rose asked.

"What? No one" Daisy snapped.

"Okay then" She said getting up and seeing to Blane's head.

Daisy now felt incredibly guilty for her outburst on Blane. She would never intentionally hurt him (both physically and emotionally).

Her fingers hovered over the key bored for a few seconds before she shut down the computer and walked over to Blane. He was holding the ice pack that rose had given him to his head.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Daisy said taking the ice pack and holding it to his head for him.

"It's fine" He said back somewhat unenthusiastically.

"Blane" Daisy moved the ice pack away and felt a pang of guilt at the sight of the purple bruise that was forming on his forehead.

"I would never want to hurt you on purpose I-"

"Stop! I don't like it when you go soppy on me, I'd rather you just threw books at me" He laughed, receiving a playful punch in the arm.

"I don't like it when you aren't sarky" She shot back chucking the damp ice pack in his lap and walking away all whilst feeling his goofy grin on her back...

**Told you it would be naff**

**I think I'll just start to publish my rewrites (see profile) so give me a heads up i that's a good idea (or not i mean I can't tell you what to do).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if you didn't**

**please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	3. Chapter 3: A Social Gathering

**Helloooo everyone. I may not be able to update for a while after this chapter because of Homework and stuff like that, but trust me, I'll try. **

**So here is chapter 3 pretty Blaisy focused, hope you like it.**

**Pleases R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh. I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 3

The next few days came and went; the agents had fallen into a regime:

Wake up;

St. Heart's;

HQ

The efforts of their research and constant supervision proved fruitless.

"This is either really good or really bad" Tom said on Friday afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Aneisha asked looking puzzled.

"Well, seeing as they aren't doing anything, it either means they're struggling to form a plan or they're plotting something" Tom said shrugging. "Really good or really bad"

Blane was sat at the desk with his head resting on it. Every now and then a snore or murmur would escape his lips, Daisy watching him from the table in the middle, a smile tugging on her lips whenever he did.

"No Tom, this is either boring or really boring" Keri sighed from across the room.

"What do you think Dan?" Keri asked.

"Huh?" Dan asked: he had been staring into space for the whole conversation.

"Do you think it's- never mind" she said disappointedly, Dan returned to his daydream.

"This is just a waste of our time and, evidently, energy" Oscar said gesturing toward the snoozing Blane, who was unaware of Daisy positioning the lap so that it hung over his head.

"I agree" Rose said rubbing her eyes.

"I think we should just go home" Carrie added to the conversation rising from her chair and stretching her back out.

The whoosh of the lift rang through the room as Frank and Lenny entered HQ.

"Team" Frank began.

"Seeing as this is pointless you may go home, we will continue on Monday"

"Blane?" Lenny nudged him; he didn't even stir.

"Blane!" Lenny shouted slamming his hand on the table.

"AAA" Blane shot up and banged his head on the lamp in the process, causing Daisy to burst into fits of giggles.

"Ow" He said rubbing his head.

"That's the second time this week" Blane moaned as he stepped into the lift with Daisy who was still in stiches laughing.

"Don't rub it or you'll go bald" Daisy said as they stepped onto the empty corridor.

"And let's face it: Your hair makes your face look good so we don't want to lose it do we?"

"You think my face looks good?" Blane said taking the opportunity whilst it was there.

"No, I, just- um. Shut up" She shot back. Blane laughed nudging her.

Saturday morning was the same as usual for Tom.

His alarm awoke him; he turned it off, got up, dressed, had his breakfast then set off to the library.

When he arrived he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, Rose" He said sitting down opposite her.

"Hi, Tom, What are you doing here?"

"It's a public Library" He said, voice slightly sarcastic.

"So, you're interested in crime of the past huh?" He asked examining the pile of books in front of her and picking up a one titled: Top Ten Criminal Organisations Of The 19th Century.

"We fight it for a living, Tom. It doesn't hurt to research it in our spare time" She said with the same tone he had used on her.

"Yeah, but we don't fight Crime from the late 19th and early 20th century do we?" Tom asked noticing that all her books were about crime around that time.

"No, but it doesn't hurt to educate yourself does it?"

"Well, I came in here for a thrilling science fiction novel, but I guess these will do" He laughed open another book titled: Unmasking the Ripper.

It was around eleven when Blane rolled out of bed. He checked his phone; he had a message from Daisy.

Hey you fancy a coffee today? Let me know x

"Coffee and kisses eh?" Blane laughed to himself. "You must've done something right"

He sent his reply and got ready. He wasn't sure what to wear he didn't think he'd ever put so much effort into a outfit before. Eventually he just decided on a pair of grey jeans a plain white t-shirt and pale blue hoodie. He ran a comb through his hair then ruffled it again before heading out to the cafe.

When he arrived he saw that Daisy was already there waiting for him outside. She had her back to him so he startled her by putting his hands on her waist and whispering "boo" in her ear.

"Oh God, you scared me" she smiled, fixing her hair and trying to conceal the blush on her cheeks.

"You look great" Blane said looking her up and down. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a low cut (Blane couldn't stop himself from noticing that certain feature) white T-shirt, with a black leather jacket.

"Thanks" she smiled blushing even more. Her was down and her fringe fell over her face causing her to flick it out of her eyes occasionally.

He opened to door for her then followed her into the little cafe. It was quiet but a lovely little place that Blane could get used to.

"So, What's up?" Blane asked after ordering two cappuccinos and muffin.

"What d'you mean?" Daisy asked looking genuinely confused.

"Well, do you want something or, do you just love my company?" He asked.

"Well most people would call it a date" Daisy said after taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"But, of course, you're not most people are you?" Blane asked biting into his muffin.

"No, I like to call it a social gathering" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I see, so what are we supposed to do on these social gatherings?" Blane asked her.

"Whatever you want" she whispered leaning foreword.

Blane mirrored her action so that their faces were millimeters apart.

"I have an idea" he whispered seductively.

"I bet you do" Daisy whispered back going to close the gap between their lips.

They were interrupted by a vibration in their pockets.

They both leant back with lots of ums ahs and coughing as they put their communicators to their ears.

"Guys, we've got a problem"Aneisha spoke in the other line.

"The Crime Minister has just cast a live broadcast, get to HQ ASAP!"...

**So yeah. There we go, the next chapter will probably be a filler, sorry, but Hey.**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully )**

**Thanks**

**ily **


	4. Chapter 4:We've Got A Fight On Our Hands

**What's up everybodaaaaaaaay?**

**Hello**

**Chapter four here we go!**

**Straight away**

**Like now**

**(I lied)**

**So I didn't get any homework so I just wrote fanfic so here you go**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh I just own the plot**

Chapter 4

Daisy was sat in the passenger seat of Blane's car whilst they drove to St. Heart's.

"What kind of broadcast was it?" She asked Rose who was already a HQ.

"Let's just say it wasn't a good one" Rose said from the other end of the line. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I gathered that much" She shot back.

"Details Rose?" Blane shouted so that Rose could hear him.

"Hey, eyes on the road" Daisy snapped.

"Where else would they be?" He asked his tone flirty, Daisy noticed his eyes flash down for a second. She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Um, there's a time and a place guys" Daisy heard Tom say.

"I must apologies for my partner's behavior" Daisy said punching Blane's thigh. "He still acts like a stupid fourteen year old"

"Don't worry, Tom does it all the time" Aneisha laughed.

"What?!" Tom interjected.

"Team!" Lenny shouted. "Can you try and stay focused?"

An awkward silence fell over the line and Daisy put her communicator down.

"Hey, do you remember that time when Lenny had to keep telling me to focus?" Blane said grinning.

"Yeah with the-" Daisy began.

"Dark stones" Blane finished her sentenced with her, before they both laughed.

"Ah those were the days" Blane said nostalgically.

Daisy suddenly felt embarrassed and self conscious.

"I miss them too" She said putting her hand over his that was resting on the gear stick. His eyes locked with her.

"You get your eyes from your dad" He said quickly turning back to the road and letting Daisy process what it was he had just said.

"They're the same shade of green" his tone was quieter, but Daisy still heard him and couldn't stop smiling.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, but enjoying every second.

When they turned up at St. Hearts they were greeted by Dan and Oscar.

"Hey there" Dan said grinning slightly.

"What's up with you?" Oscar asked as they entered the school.

"I've just missed doing real missions" Dan replied scanning his thumb and opening HQ.

"Hey! We've not had real mission in eight years" Daisy said hitting Blane in the chest.

"Yeah It's sucked" He said unethusiastically just before the lift shot down.

"I forgot how intense that is" Blane said giving a little shudder as they left the lift. Daisy snickered.

When they arrived everybody else was already there.

"Agents, I have called you to HQ because approximately 22 minuets ago The Crime Minister broadcaster a video across the country" Frank said sternly.

"Take a look" Lenny said tapping the screen at the back of the room.

A video began to play with The Crime Minister sat in front of the camera, she was sporting her usual black and red dress. Two years of a cell in MI9 headquarters had caused her bob to grow out; it now hung loosely at shoulder length.

she was laughing a cold menacing laugh which stopped abruptly.

"So you though that you'd be able to stop us so easily? How cute. But of course, all your efforts to try and stop us will be useless, we will have our revenge. KORPS will rise again"

Aneisha was shaking. Tom took her hand and squeezed it. she looked up at him gratefully before squeezing his hand back.

"Yeeeees, i have missed the outdoors and oooh the sea side" said the unmistakable voice of The Grand Master.

"We will destroy MI9 from the inside and when MI9 has fallen we will have the country in our hands"

He said walking into the shot and siting in the vacant seat.

"And then we will take the world" Their laughs rose up in a chilling unison before the video cut out.

A silence fell across HQ as Frank and Lenny allowed the contents of the tape to sink in.

"I can't believe they're really back" Keri said sitting down.

"Yes but with the Mastermind destroyed, Keri, they won't be searching for you for your body" Frank said.

"Yeah every cloud and all that" She said with a shaky laugh.

"So they're really back?" Oscar asked.

"Looks that way" Keri replied.

"They'll be looking for us" Carrie shrugged.

"Then we'll just have to stop them" Dan said. "Right?"

"Right" Tom said giving Dan a confident look.

"They won't stop" Rose said.

"Neither will we" Aneisha piped up.

"So we're gonna have a fight on our hands" Daisy sniffed, trying to conceal the fact she was crying.

"But it's nothing we haven't faced before" Blane said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well team" Frank started.

"Let's go" Lenny finished...

**Well there you go**

**I hope you liked that chapter, Sorry if you didn't (I tried my best)**

**Next chapter will be up soon (Hopefully)**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	5. Chapter 5:they'll kill him

**YO PEEPZZZ**

**So I have to walk nine miles tomorrow, *sigh* Wish me luck**

**So here is chapter 5**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 5

Dan was lent against the table in the middle of HQ as he watched Rose and Tom try to trace where the broadcast came from.

Even though he it hadn't nearly been as long for him as it had for Blane and Daisy; two years since a mission still seemed a long time.

And he had defiantly missed the excitement of it all, even if the excitement was two evil dictators rising from the ashes of of a long since extinguished fire.

"Well, I suppose the good thing is that we know where all the KORPS bases are" Rose shrugged trying to explain what she and Tom were doing (she was also trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen on HQ.

"So that gives up the upper hand, because we can just go in and flush them out, right?" Keri suggested.

"Well,technically yes, but-" Tom started.

"There's too many bases and too much distance to cover in between them. The Crime Minister and GM could just move from base to base" Dan said.

"It'd just be a wild goose chase" Aneisha said tone a lot more gentle than Dan's harsh one.

"Yes, but once all the bases are cleared out of all the KORPS agents then wouldn't the CM and GM be on their own?" Carrie asked.

"And out in the open" Blane added.

"I'm with Dan" Fank said.

"Me too, there's just too many of them, team" Lenny said, thinking he should probably end this ridiculous idea. If the team went inside KORPS one or even more of them woud probably be killed.

"It's also dangerous" Frank added.

"Okay" Carrie said raising her hands in a surrender.

"Well we've traced the signal to the one in the greater London area, but there is no guarantee that they are still there" Tom said shrugging.

"Great" Oscar said.

"You know I was treating myself to a lazy day today, they always find a way to ruin my life" Keri sighed.

Dan felt a pang of guilt rush through him when he said that. He hadn't meant to push Keri away after hearing that Zoe had found some of her siblings, he had always been Zoe's shoulder to cry on, the person to laugh at her stupid jokes, the person to have her back in tricky situations and then she was gone, quite frankly the time he had spent with Zoe had been the best in his life, weather it was on missions or just teaching her how to high five.

It didn't matter.

Tom had expected him to move on just like that, but he hadn't; he couldn't. He had tried to and did briefly. He had a brilliant friendship with Keri maybe he had wanted it to develop into something more, he almost forgot about Zoe, but then when he had been called to HQ and told that Zoe had contacted Frank, his emotions had been turned upside down. He was confused about how he felt about the two sisters he knew he could never have both, he always told himself that he would pick Zoe every time. Now he wasn't so sure.

The only reason her pushed Keri away was so that he could clear his head and figure out how he felt. He had come to the conclusion that he wanted Zoe; he always had.

"Team your mission is to enter the KORPS base and try and locate The Crime Minister and Grand Master" Frank said.

"Good luck agents and stay safe, and be aware of any nasty surprises" Frank added before they entered the lift.

"You should tell him" Lenny said once the agents left HQ.

"I couldn't tell him, not now" Frank said turning away from Lenny and sitting in the chair next to the computer. Lenny took the vacant one next to it.

"If I'd told Dan that they have her he would've stormed out of here and gone solo to try and find her, they would've killed him in front of her" Frank explained to Lenny.

"Oscar went solo against The Grand Master, he survived" Lenny was trying to find something good to say to raise Frank's hopes.

"I know but, KORPS are different, they won't think before they kill, SKUL weren't like that" Frank shouted standing up.

"We've just sent them into a war zone, one of them might not come back" He was trying to get it through to Lenny how serious his situation was.

"They'll kill him in front of Zoe"...

**Sorry Deri shippers.**

**I hoped you like that chapter sorry if you didn't.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	6. Chapter 6: Inside Help?

**Hello Hello Hello again!**

**Tip: Never walk eleven miles. Ever.**

**I'm really stiff and sore. So yeah, don't ever try.**

**So here is chapter six. It's Zan and Deri like at the same time if you squint hard enough.**

**Please R&R it means a lot- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 6

When the agents reached the surface, they were in their own clothes again (Blane was very happy about this).

"What?" Dan was very confused.

"I don't know, maybe we'd arouse suspition walking through London in our spy gear" Keri said, her tone cold and very un-Keri-ish.

"I guess" Dan said shrugging.

"Well, I'm happy" Blane said taking a step closer to Daisy then winking at her. She smiled and hit him playfully in the chest.

"My eyes are up here" She said pushing his chin up to look at her. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Again, guys, there's a time and a place" Tom sighed.

"Keri, can I talk to you for a minuet" he asked. "In private"

"Right come on" Blane said grabbing Daisy by the shoulders knowing she had a habit of eavesdropping.

"But-" She argued before Rose pushed her and Blane practically dragged her away, the others following laughing slightly.

"What do you want, Dan?" Keri asked her voice breaking.

"To apologies" He said simply. Keri looked quite surprised.

"I know I pushed you away, I didn't mean to, it's just" Dan exhaled deeply.

"There was this girl, one of your sisters, her name is Zoe, I really liked her. She was the person you replaced, which is why I didn't like you at first" Dan waited for Keri to say something to his surprise she didn't.

"And um, then when she found out that she was a clone like you she left to look for her sisters, and I never heard from her for about four years until recently and I'd almost forgotten about her, and how I felt about her and my whole life has been turned upside down and you were a constant reminder of her and I'm sorry I just-" Dan chocked back his tears.

"Hey it's okay" Keri said putting her arms around him whilst he hugged her back.

"I'd have done the same" She whispered.

"Now come on let's go" She said grabbing the fabric of his jacket and running after the others, Dan wiped his tears away and followed her.

When they got outside the others were waiting for them, even from this distance Dan could tell that Blane and Daisy were flirting with each other... again. Daisy had her back lent against the gates of the entrance Blane was also lent against the gates but his shoulder was against it so that he was towering over her. She was looking up at him playing with her hair and looking at the ground occasionally.

"They can't get enough of each other can they?" Keri laughed.

"No I don't think they can" Dan laughed back as they joined the others who had distanced themselves from the the flirting couple.

"Are you ready to go?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah" Dan said smiling at Keri.

"Come on lovebirds!" Carrie shouted to Blane and Daisy who rejoined the group.

"I have my car so I can take Tom, Aneisha and Carrie" Rose suggested.

"And I can take Dan and Keri" Oscar said winking at others.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me then, love" Blane said giving Daisy a nudge.

"Joy" She said sarcastically. Blane's face fell slightly, and Daisy looked guilty for a second.

The team split up and made their way out of St. Heart's car park.

"So what's the deal, with you two then?" Carrie asked Tom and Aneisha from the front seat as Rose suppressed laughter.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"We're madly in love" Aneisha said in a laughing manner as she put her head on Tom's chest.

"Oh, yeah, can't you tell?" Tom said savoring the moment.

"That's exactly what I thought" Carrie laughed turning back around in her chair and feeling the confused looks of the couple in the back.

Tome let go of Aneisha and tried to conceal his blushing.

"So, who likes who?" Oscar asked.

Keri smiled slyly at Dan.

"Tom Likes Aneisha and Aneisha likes Tom" She laughed.

"I gathered as much" Oscar said. "Who do you like Dan?"

"This girl called Zoe, she doesn't go our school anymore" Dan sounded quite sad.

"What about you Keri?" Oscar asked.

"Oh no one, there's no one normal at our school" Keri shrugged.

"What about you Oscar?" Dan asked, his hurt expression changing to one of glee.

"Oh, well um, when you get to my age you don't really "like" People" Oscar shrugged.

"Okay then, who do you love?" Keri asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't, I haven't opened that door of my life yet" Oscar shrugged.

"Aww" Keri said disappointingly.

"That's boring" Dan sighed.

"Shut up!" Daisy said punching Blane in the arm. "I did not" She laughed.

"You're kidding? You practically threw yourself at him!" Blane said back. He and Daisy were referring to the Ex- CIA agent Chad Turner .

"I didn't"

"You did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Fine" Daisy raised her hands in a surrender.

"But, I only thought he was buff, I wasn't actually attracted to him" Daisy said in her defense. Blane smiled smugly.

"You didn't actually love him?" Blane wanted to hear her say it. Daisy gave a frustrated sigh.

"No Blane, I was never in loved with Chad Turner" Blane's smile widened. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Very" He answered. Blane wanted to change the subject before Daisy could say anything else.

"So" He began. "How do you think The Crime Minister escaped?" He asked.

Daisy thought for a moment, she absentmindedly bit her lip in thought, Blane loved it when she did that.

"I have no idea, Blane, your guess is as good as mine" She sighed.

"My only theory is that she had some kind of inside help" Blane shrugged.

"Yeah, but if she did then who helped her?" Daisy asked.

"I haven't got a clue" Blane yawned "I love how we were supposed to be on a date right now" He laughed.

"A social gathering" Daisy corrected him.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Blane said sarcastically pulling over.

"But, hypothetically of course, how would you feel maybe going out sometime for more than coffee?" Blane asked getting out of the car.

Daisy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, let me rephrase that!" Blane began.

Daisy cut him off by laughing.

"What?" He demanded.

Daisy walked over to him, put her hands on his shoulder, stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'd love to" She laughed before putting her head on his chest and hugging him.

"Good" Blane whispered hugging her back.

"Um are we interrupting something?" Rose said as she and Carrie turned the corner and saw Blane and Daisy hugging.

"No..." Blane began.

"Maybe" Daisy quirked her eyebrows then burst into fits of laughter and joined the others at the base entrance.

Dan took out the spypod and scanned the base for entrance.

"Okay there's four entrances" Dan told the group.

"Okay then let's spit into four groups, three twos and one three" Blane said. The team nodded their agreement.

"Okay then, Dan and Keri, Carrie and Aneisha, Rose Daisy and Oscar and Me and Tom?" Blane suggested.

"Okay" Keri said for the whole team. They split off into their groups and approached the base...

**So yeah, that chapter was very coupley.**

**The next chapter is pretty boring, but the one after it is the plot reveal so wait patiently.**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking In

**Wassup People!**

**So I'm going to Snowdonia tomorrow on a school trip (That should be fun)**

**So I'm just gonna give you this chapter now**

**Sorry it's kinda short, it's just a filler, sorry.**

**So please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, please don't kill me.**

Chapter 7

"I'll give you a boost then you can pull me up" Dan said squatting under an air vent.

"Okay" Keri Put her foot onto Dan's hands. He pushed her up and she grabbed the edge of the vent. Keri pulled herself up into the air vent and positioned herself so that she could pull Dan up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

He took a step back and ran toward the wall. Dan Jumped, using the wall to get higher, and grabbed Keri's hand. She pulled him up and they continued down the ventilation system.

Meanwhile Carrie and Aneisha were breaking into the back entrance. Carrie was trying to pick the lock.

"Ugh I can't do it" Carrie moaned fiddling with the hairpin.

"Here let me try" Aneisha said.

"Fine, but if you can do it then-" Aneisha kicked the door of it's hinges; it toppled to the floor.

"Or, you know, we could just do that" Carrie said following Aneisha inside.

The duo were greeted by four KORPS agents, who looked confused for a few seconds. Carrie seized this opportunity and thrust her hand into one of the agent's collar bones. Aneisha followed her example and swept her foot under another agent who toppled to the ground his head smashing on the floor in the process and falling unconscious. A third agent threw himself at Aneisha from behind, she dived out of the way and then kicked him in the chest knocking him out. The fourth agent went for Carrie, he went to punch her, but she caught his fist with her hand and whipped his arm around so that he fell to the floor unconscious.

"C'mon, this way" Aneisha remembered from the last time she had been here.

"Whoever designed this place really needs to learn how to colour co-ordinate" Daisy complained dropping down from the air vent and turning her nose up at the deserted corridor. Once again Rose rolled her eyes.

"Daisy can you try and stay focused?" Oscar asked closing up the vent they had just come out of

"Sorry" She said beginning down the corridor. "But seriously, you'd think a woman would take more pride in her, um... evil organisation base"

"For God's sake" Oscar murmured.

"Moving swiftly onward" Rose said. "Tom said that the heart of the base should down this way" The trio made their way down the corridor.

Two KORPS agents came running round the corner.

"Well this is a lovely greeting" Oscar said sarcastically.

"Oh of course, I love being welcomed into places like this, even if it could do with a makeover" Daisy said as an agent ran straight at her.

"No? Okay then" She went to punch the agent, but he grabbed her fist, she tried with her other hand, but he caught that one as well.

"Oh, I see" Daisy said. She twisted her arms around causing the agent to cry out in pain and let go of her fists. She slammed her elbow in the side of his head knocking him out.

Oscar ran towards the other agent and slid across the floor at the last minuet. The agent tripped over Oscar's legs and toppled over. Oscar pressed his fingers into the agents back several times immobilizing him.

"The five finger freeze?!" Daisy asked him.

"Oldest trick in the book, but one of the most effective" Oscar shrugged standing up.

"The heart's down here" Rose said beginning down the corridor, Daisy and Oscar following.

"This place is cheery isn't it?" Blane said whilst Tom stood to the side and scanned the entrances for any traps.

"It's the base of an evil dictator, Blane I don't think they're bothered what it looks like" Tom saw that there was six KORPS agents on the other side of the wall.

"There's six agents on the other side of this door" Tom told Blane.

"Well let's go kick some arse then" Blane said kicking the door down.

"NO BLANE" Tom shouted following him, but the corridor was empty.

"Well that's really strange" Tom said looking around.

"Are you sure your reading that right?" Blane asked.

"Yeah they should be right here" Tom's eyes widened.

"Unless it's the-" Something hit the spypod out of Tom's hands.

"Ow" Blane squealed; something had hit his face causing his eyebrow to bleed.

"What is that?!" Blane shouted as something hit his lower leg causing him to fall onto one knee.

"Its the SKOTOMA branch of KORPS, invisible androi-" There was a mechanical whir and Tom felt something knock him backwards into the wall.

"Tom!" Blane shouted running forward, he was greeted by a metal fist to the face knocking him out cold.

"Blane..." Tom moaned as he slipped out of consciousness his chest in agony...

**So the dreaded cliffy strikes again *evil laugh***

**You'll have to wait to find out what happens to Blane and Tom.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love Her

**Hiya love.**

**Me again. I'm not a school tommorrow, You know what means? an extra day to do nothing but, write fic!**

**So here is chapter eight, the dreadded plot reveal.**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me P.S. I'm tired. :(- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 8

When Blane's eyes flicked opened he became aware that he was was lay on a cold stone floor. He sat up and felt dizzy. He put his hand to his head, he felt something warm and sticky running down his face in the dim light of the room he could see that it was red on his hand: blood.

"That's not good" He said. There was a groan from across the room. Blane saw another person sprawled on the floor.

"Tom?" Blane said crawling over to the dark form of Tom and shaking him.

"Blane?!" Tom said sitting up and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Blane asked him.

"My chest hurts" Tom moaned.

Blane poked the bottom of his chest. Tom flinched and sucked air through his teeth.

"You've bruised your ribs, you'll be okay" Blane helped him up.

"What about you?" Tom asked. "You're bleeding" Tom could see the slow trickle of blood running down Blane's face.

"I've had worse, trust me" Blane said giving a slight shudder. "C'mon, we have to try and get out" Blane tapped the wall looking for some kind of button that could open a door.

"All attempts to escape are pointless" A voice from behind them said, a voice that Tom recognized. The sound of high heels on concrete met the duo's ears, before they were blinded by the lights in the room being turned on.

"Look around you, It's made from a special metal that blocks all communications, if your team tries to contact you it will be like your communicators have been destroyed" The Crime Minister stood on the other side of the room sporting her usual dress, but this time she had a patch on the arm of it with the KORPS logo and the word SKUL underneath it.

"So it's true" Tom whimpered his voice breaking halfway through his sentence "Your back".

"Indeed I am Mr Tupper" She said before throwing her head back and letting out a cold laugh.

"But, how?" Blane asked. The Crime Minister looked straight at Blane as if she was only just acknowledging his presence.

"It seems your hypothesis was correct, Mr Whittaker" She gave him a cold smile. "We received help from within MI9"

"Who was it?" Tom asked.

"Well now, that's the Million dollar question" The Crime Minister said.

"Bring her out!" She shouted. The Grand Master came into view dragging someone else along with him.

"I'm sorry" She cried as he threw her to the ground.

Tom and Blane's eyes opened wide with recognition at the person sprawled on the floor.

"And the heart should just be around this corner" Aneisha said turning the corner she meant and she and Carrie were greeted by an empty room.

"What?" Aneisha was confused. This was defiantly the right place.

"I guess your memory isn't what it used to be" Carrie laughed.

"No look" Aneisha said pointing to a rusting contraption. "This was the mind swap they put Keri in" Carrie looked around the room.

"Is that the heart?" She asked referring to the huge computer in the center of the room.

"Yeah" Aneisha said running over to it.

"OW DAN"

"Sorry"

Carrie and Aneisha looked up just in time to see the air vent cover being knocked to the ground and Dan and Keri dropped from the opening.

"Neesh?" Keri asked confused.

"Carrie? Why are you here? Where are the CM and GM?" Dan asked looking around.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Carrie shrugged.

"It's so stupid when acts like he's the only person who can do martial ar- Guys?" Daisy's expression changed from rolling her eyes to having her eyes open wide.

"Well that shut her up" Oscar laughed.

"Where's the CM and GM?" Rose asked.

"They should be here" Aneisha said gesturing to the empty room.

"Unless this was an ambush, to get us here" Dan said.

"Which would explain why the broadcast was so easy to trace" Rose said putting her head in her hands. "They wanted us to come here"

"Where's Blane?" Daisy asked looking around her tone had a hint of worry in it.

"He and Tom should have got here at the same time we did" Aneisha said hiding her worry a lot better than Daisy, who seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Blane? Tom?" Daisy screamed putting he communicator to her ear. There was only static on the end.

"He's not answering!" Daisy said holding back her tears.

"Tom's got the spy pod, we can't scan the area for their communicators" Dan sighed.

"Well, we've got to find him- them" Daisy said.

"Daisy calm-" Rose began.

"NO DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Daisy screeched pushing Rose's hand off her shoulder.

"If I went missing like this he would come and find me, I know he would. I'm not gonna just stand here whilst he could be unconscious somewhere!" Daisy ran back down the corridor she came down with the team following her closely. She took a right and ran down the corridor.

"Blane!"

"Tom!" Aneisha shouted catching up with Daisy.

"Zoe?!" Tom asked his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"We'll leave you to be, ah, reacquainted" The Grand Master. The evil duo left the agents.

"Zoe!" Tom ran forward and embraced her.

"Tom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" She said grabbing his collar.

"Whoa! Slow down?" Tom said trying to calm her down.

"KORPS and SKUL only knew about the location of MI9's base because of me"

"Wait what?" Blane asked. Zoe looked at Tom for an explanation.

"Zoe, this is Blane Whittaker, he's ex MIHigh" Zoe's eyes widened.

"That Blane Whittaker?" She said smiling at him.

"Yes, yes I'm amazing, but what did you say about helping SKUL and KORPS?"

"I didn't help them!" Zoe snapped. "I was walking down the street one day when these people dragged me into an alley, at first I thought they were KORPS agents so I started to fight them off, but then one of then showed me his sleeve and I saw the words SKUL on his sleeve"

"Because SKUL and KORPS are working together now" Tom said nodding.

"Yes, so he said "V95, if you want to protect the ones you love the most then you will come with us" and I told him that there was no way I would, but then two more came around the corner and injected me with some sort of drug that knocked me out" Zoe had tears steaming down her face.

"Oh, God" Blane said putting his head in his hands. "It was you? You broke her out?" He asked.

"No it wasn't me! I just got them location of the MI9 headquarters" Zoe whimpered.

"No, it's okay" Tom said pulling her into his chest.

"They threw me in here and used the truth serum on me to get the location of the MI9 headquarters and-"

"You've been here ever since, and now they're using you as an incentive to co-operate" Blane finished.

"I didn't mean to cause any of this. This is all my-"

"Zoe listen to me" Blane said kneeling down and grabbing her shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault" Zoe nodded.

"We- we have to warn them" Zoe said once she had calmed down.

"Daisy? Daisy are you with the others? Are you okay? Daisy?"

"What does he mean others?" Zoe asked. "Where's Dan? Is he safe?"

"Dan is here in the base with us" Zoe's eyes filled tears. "But he's with Neesh, Rose, Carrie, Daisy, Oscar and Keri"

"Who is Keri? I've never heard of her" Zoe said calming down slightly.

"She's your replacement, she's one of your sisters, you'll love her" Zoe inhaled and exhaled deeply. Tom put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

"DAISY!" Blane shouted.

"Blane there's no point, your communications can't get through"

"I don't care Tom, I have to get to her, if something happens to her I'll never forgive myself"

"Blane there's nothing you can do-" Zoe began.

"If I never get out of here I'll never get the chance to tell her"

"Tell her what?" Tom asked.

"That she means more to me than playful flirting, and if she gets killed I will never be able to live with myself whether it's my fault or not, whether there's anything I can do or not I have to tell her" Blane had tears streaming down his face. He walked up to the wall and sat down against it. He put his head in his hands.

"I love her"...

**I'm sorry, but I needed Zoe to be captured by SKUL/KORPS.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if you didn't (I tried my best *shrug*)**

**Next chapter coming soon (hopefully)**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Out

**Hello Everyone **

**I'm tired so lets just get straight to it.**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 9

"Daisy it's pointless, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we came here to find the Crime Minister and the Grand Master" Dan said finally catching up with her and pinning her against the wall.

"I have to find him!" Daisy shouted back.

"We will, but we need to find them first!" Dan screamed.

"He's right Daisy" Rose said, tone gentle. Dan let go of Daisy and she nodded wiping her eyes.

"But how will we find them?" Aneisha asked.

"The way that we always do" Dan said looking around at the group. "Friendship" He smiled "And maybe something more" He looked at Daisy and Aneisha.

"Okay" Aneisha said, she was a lot better at concealing her worry than Daisy who was practically having a fit.

"But the second we defeat them we go and find Blane... and Tom" Daisy's voice was stern and serious.

"That's not a request" Aneisha added her voice the same as Daisy's.

"Okay" Oscar nodded. "We capture the GM and CM then look for Blane and Tom"

Blane looked at the wall in frustration, he could see the outline of the door that his enemies had left through.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Blane shouted as he slammed his fist into the door, there was a sickening crack as the skin on Blane's knuckles split and the metal was splattered with hot thick blood.

"Blane!" Tom ran forward and dragged him away from the wall. "That isn't going to help anyone" He pulled a hanckercheif out of his pocket and tied it around Blane's knuckles. Within a few seconds the hankie was wet with blood.

"Look what you've done now!" Tom snapped.

"I can help" Zoe said crouching down next to Blane. She held the hankie down onto the badly bleeding wound. Blane flinched.

"You're really in love with her aren't you?" Zoe asked. Blane looked confused for a second, but returned to his regular facial expression.

"You have no idea" He laughed.

"It must be nice to be in love with someone and know they love you back" Zoe smiled sadly returning her attention to Blane's knuckles.

"I don't know she loves me back" Blane said looking at Zoe.

"Then why are you so set on finding her if you don't know if she loves you?" Zoe asked.

"Because I love her" Blane shrugged.

"You love anyone?" Blane was intrigued.

"Dan" Zoe said simply. "I was locked up in SKUL for so long with just a single book, and in that book four friends went on incredible adventures with each other and throughout that book the main character slowly fell for one of the boys and he was in love with her too, and when I was recruited by MI9 and met Dan it was like my book had come true" Zoe had cleaned Blane's wound and tied the hankie tight around it.

"It's broken, your hand" Zoe said standing up and wiping her bloody hands on her already stained jeans.

"How long have you been in here?" Blane asked.

"It's been a week now, the days drag in here" She sighed.

"Guys" Tom said interrupting their conversation. "I have an idea"

"Shoot" Blane nodded.

"Do either of you have your phone on you?" Tom asked.

"Here" Blane said handing it over. Tom looked at Blane's lock screen: him and Daisy.

"God man, how long have you been putting telling her how you feel off?" Tom laughed.

"Nine-ish years" Blane shrugged.

Tom smashed Blane's phone on the ground and it shattered.

"Oh wait, you forgot a piece of my heart" Blane said sarcastically.

"Shush" Tom said picking up the memory card that had flown out of the phone on impact. He took his communicator out and screwed the top off. He pulled a blue wire out and attached it to the memory card. After a few minuets of tinkering, Tom had made a circuit board out of the remains of Blane's phone and his communicator. He pulled the panel out of the wall that was next to the door her pulled out the original circuit board and connected his own. Tom put the panel back on and the door opened.

"Bingo" He laughed.

"Tom you are amazing!" Blane shouted clapping him on the back.

"Come on Zoe!" Blane said taking her hand. "Now you can tell Dan how you feel" She smiled and hugged Blane.

"And you can tell Daisy" She whispered in his ear.

The trio made their way down the corrior and took the first left following the spypod map.

Blane put his communicator to his ear.

"Tom?! Blane?!" Daisy screeched her voice breaking.

"Did you miss me?" Blane asked suppressing glee that she was safe.

"Blane!, oh my God were where you?!" She shouted.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you when I get there, um, where are you?" Blane asked.

"Um I don't know, Rose where are we?" Daisy asked. Blane heard mumbling on the other line. "We're on the second floor at position- what? Oh, um you need to put this in the spypod: position 632F27-GRW781" Tom entered the co-ordinates into the spypod and the seven other agents popped up at the location where they were.

"Perfect, lets go" Tom said running down the corridor in the direction where they were.

"Um, stay put we won't be long" Blane said ending the conversation with Daisy and following Tom and Zoe down the corridor...

**So yeah whatever Next chapter is pretty action packed and there will be a few more familiar faces.**

**I hoped you like this chapter, sorry if you didn't, I tried my best.**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully).**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	10. Chapter 10: You Took Your Time

**Wassup?! I'm back.**

**So I got no homework so I is chuffed (I know that's bad grammar)**

**So here is chapter 10**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 10

Blane, Tom and Zoe were around the corner from the others, they had ran into a few KORPS/SKUL agents on their way, but Blane disposed of them easily.

When the trio reached the end of the corridor they heard a commotion coming from around the corner. Blane poked his head around the corner and saw the agents with their backs to him in fight stances.

"What the?" Blane began before he heard the mechanical whir of the SKOTOMA androids.

"Not again" Tom sighed. He used the spypod to scan the corridor for the robot.

"Blane, it's going for Daisy" Tom shouted.

"Not on my watch" Blane said running towards her and swinging his leg in the air. There was a shimmer as the android became visible and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm late" He said winking at Daisy.

"You took your time" She said stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"A simple Hello would've done" Blane laughed hugging her back and lifting her off her feet slightly. "But I could get used to this" He smirked putting her back down, He placed his hands on her waist.

"I bet you cou- oh God, you're bleeding, are you okay?" Daisy said putting one hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek.

"I'll be fine" He smiled gently clasping her wrist.

"And what is this?" She said referring to the hankie tied around his knuckles.

"I, um, broke my hand" Blane scratched the back off his head.

"You idiot" she smiled hugging him again.

"Tom!" Aneisha shouted running forward, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He hugged her back and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Um, guys I'm thrilled for you and everything, but maybe we should, um, move on" Dan said awkwardly.

"Dan?" A girl's voice said from the other end of the corridor. Dan's smile dropped off his face as he saw the girl walk into the light of the corridor.

"Zoe?" Dan asked seeing the bright red of her hair. "Is that you?" His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes, Dan. It's me" She said. Dan took a step forward, that quickly turned into a run. Zoe jumped into his arms and he swung her around whilst hugging her. When he put her down, she cried into his shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered whilst stroking her hair.

"I love you too" She sobbed. He pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. He lent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Dan's head felt like his head was going to explode right there and then as Zoe put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He hugged her again.

When they broke apart Zoe looked at Keri.

"So you're the infamous Zoe?" Keri laughed.

"And you're Keri" The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before running forward and hugging each other.

"I guess you're my sister then?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Keri laughed.

"Well this is all very cosy, but we really need to get going" Oscar said impatiently.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere" A voice from the end of the corridor said, the accent was one that Blane, Rose and Daisy recognized all to well.

"Blane, long time no see" The man's tone was very cocky. He stepped into the light the first thing Blane recognized was his Blonde hair that fell across his eyes that were covered by a pair of sunglasses, his olive skin shimmering slightly in the flicker off the draining light bulb above them.

"Hey Daisy" His voice was flirtatious.

"Chad?" Daisy asked confused. Blane pulled her closer to him protectively.

"That's right, I'm back, so if you're looking for a good time, you'll be happy to know that you're at the top of my list"

"Sorry, but who is this?" Carrie asked.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself" Chad said pulling off the sunglasses revealing bright blue eyes. "Chad Turner, ex CIA" He smiled showing off his perfect teeth.

"Chad, how are you here?" Rose stepped in before Blane knocked him into next week.

"Long story, no time I've been sent here to kick your asses and that's what I'm going to do, particularly Blane's" Chad bent his legs slightly and balled his fists ready for a fight.

"Come on then" Blane got into his usual fighting stance.

"I've waited for nine years in an MI9 cell to beat the sh-"

"Not yet" Another voice said from the other end of the corridor. The team whirled around to see two women, one in her early thirties the other in her mid fifties.

"Do you recognize me?" The younger of the two asked Daisy.

Daisy looked baffled for a second before her eyes opened wide with recognition.

"Leah?" Daisy physically shook her head. "Gonna turn on the waterworks again" Daisy's tone was cold and harsh.

"I don't do that anymore" She shot back.

"So I've been reunited with you once again" The older woman said looking at Oscar as if she knew him. Oscar looked at her puzzled.

"Do I know you?" He asked, taking a step back. Oscar eyes almost popped out of his head, before they reflected anger, He grabbed the woman by the collar of her uniform and slammed her into the wall.

"Oscar!" Carrie shouted trying to pull him away. The woman he had pinned against let out a cold laugh .

"That's my boy" She smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now" Oscar didn't even hold his tears back.

"Oscar let go!" Carrie managed to pry his hands from the woman who stood her ground.

"Who is she?" Keri asked.

"Her name is Jade Dixon-Haliday" Oscar sneered wiping his eyes. "She used to be my mother".

Jade laughed.

"No matter what I did there's no escaping your genes Oscar, SKUL runs in your blood"

"I have my father's blood" He shot back.

"Oscar calm down" Carrie said grabbing his forearm.

"I'm sorry" He said wiping his eyes as the tears in his eyes had multiplied.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to go and defeat old Gramps" Daisy said taking a step closer to Leah.

"Gramps?" The other nine agents said in unison.

"Yes, the Grand Master is my Grandfather" Leah said laughing.

"Yeah and we're gonna take him down"

Leah let out a cold laugh before she threw her fist across Daisy's face.

"Hey" Blane shouted, Daisy placed a hand on Blane's chest.

"It's fine, I'm fine" She assured him.

"Like I said, you're aren't going anywhere" Chad laughed. "Now, back to the ass kicking"

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Blane took a step closer to Chad, as he did swarms of enemy agents came running into the corridor.

The team was trapped.

They backed into the center of the corridor. Dan felt Zoe's hand slip into his he squose it to reassure her.

"Daisy, there's something I have to tell you-"

"Don't say anything you wouldn't say if we weren't in this situation right now" Dasiy cut him off. He let out a shaky laugh.

"Neesh I, um," Tom began.

"I love you too" She said grabbing his hand.

"Good"

The agents all held there breath as the enemy got closer...

**Cliffy again *Evil laugh***

**So yeah I get that I'm walking on eggshells here but whatever.**

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)**

**Thanks.**

**ily**


	11. Chapter 11: The Death Of An Agent

**I hate my science teacher! She gave me an eight page booklet to fill out the ruddy cow!**

**Sadness. Here's chapter 11, I bet the title of it scared you.**

**So this chapter is pretty short I'm sorry about that, but it's eventful so that's something.**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot.**

Chapter 11

The agents dispersed and ran forward. Blane jumped and kicked one in the chest landing in a perfect back flip and thrusting his elbow backwards into another one's face.

Oscar blocked the first agents punch and counterattacked by kneeing him in the stomach then head butting him to the ground.

Rose took out a whiteboard marker and pressed a button on the side that sent a blast out that knocked five agents to the ground. She took this opportunity to sweep her leg into he air and knock out another two.

"There's too many" Tom cried and he punched another agent several times in the face.

"Just hold on" Dan shouted as he whipped his leg across the floor and knocked three agents off their feet.

Three agents ran towards Carrie at top speed. Just before they could attack her she did a cartwheel out of the way and they ran head on into each other and toppled to the ground.

Daisy thrust her hand into another agent's collar bone. One agent tried to grab her from behind but she grabbed the fabric of their t-shirt and threw them to the ground.

Another agent charged toward Keri, she thrust her hand out and knocked them to the ground.

Zoe grabbed two agent's arms and flipped them around so that they both tumbled to the ground.

Aneisha was in a furious battle with Leah. Every attack Aneisha threw Leah batted away like a fly, it was only when she realized that her teams numbers had dropped significantly that she began to struggle in the fight. After Daisy took down another agent she ran to Aneisha's aid.

"Come on then" Daisy shouted aiming a punch to Leah's stomach; she hit her target. Leah gripped her stomach in pain and Daisy jumped and kicked her in the head, she stumbled back and shook her head trying to clear the haze that her eyesight had become.

"If you wish" Leah chuckled running forward towards Dasiy who lept out of the way causing Leah run straight into the wall, and fall to the floor knocked out cold.

"Waterworks don't work anymore" Daisy laughed.

"Hey Blane" Chad shouted walking through the fighting "Let's settle this the old fashioned way" Chad put his glasses into a pocket and got into a fighting stance.

"Fine by me" Blane replied before running forward and beginning to throw fast and hard punches at Chad's torso. Chad tried and succeeded in blocking the majority of Blane's punches, but the few that hit him did a lot of damage to Chad.

Blane pulled his fist back again, but this time Chad caught Blane's hand and squose it in his own, being the one that Blane had broke he cried out in pain.

"Not so tough now are we?" Chad asked as he rose above Blane who had dropped to his knees.

Chad let go of Blane's hand and kicked him in the chest so that he was lay on his back. Chad went to stomp on Blane's stomach, but Blane pushed off the ground with his hands and kicked Chad in the face. Chad grabbed his face and stepped back, giving Blane the opportunity to grab Chad's collar.

"This" Blane said punching Chad in the face. " Is for hitting on Daisy"

"This" An upper cut punch to Chad's perfect jawline before letting go of Chad's collar so he fell to his hands and knees "Is for breaking her heart"

"And this" Blane kicked Chad's ribs "Is for flirting with her just then". Chad rolled onto his back and his eyes closed; unconscious.

The team looked around and saw all the unconscious bodies around them. Oscar ran over to one: Jade.

She was rasping for breath and that's when they noticed it, the piece of broken pipe that was sticking out of her stomach.

"M-mum?" Oscar whimpered taking her in his arms. She moved his hair out of his eyes.

"You do look like your father when you pull that face" She laughed. "You have his determination" She was getting paler by the second as the pool of blood around her grew bigger and bigger.

"I'm sorry" She said weakly. "My allegiance always lay with SKUL, but I am so proud of you"

"No, mum please"

"I love you" she stuttered before taking one final breath and growing still.

"Mum?" Oscar shook her slightly. "I love you too" He whispered. Carrie knelt next to him and felt for a pulse; nothing.

Jade Dixon-Halliday was dead.

Carrie put her arms around Oscar's neck and hugged him.

"Oh God" Daisy whimpered, Blane wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest.

Aneisha walked into Tom's outstretched arms and rested her head on his shoulder, as they both cried quietly.

Dan put his arms around Zoe's waist and hugged her tightly, trying not to imagine how easily that could have been Zoe dead on the floor.

Keri stood eyes open wide in disbelief and shock with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rose knelt next to Oscar as well and put a hand on his shoulder.

The team fell silent except for Oscar's sobs...

**...**

**Okay, now it's going to get very dramatic and very fluffy**

**Next chapter will be up soon (Hopefully)**

**Please R&R **

**Thanks**

**ily**


	12. Chapter 12: The Vessel has arrived

**Hellooo I went to a sleepover last night, so I couldn't write at all yesterday, but I have this brand new chapter for you so here you go**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 12

"This was all my fault" Zoe cried.

"No Zoe, I've already told you-" Blane began.

"What do you mean, Zoe? How could this be your fault?" Dan asked. Zoe retold the story to the rest of the team about how she had been kidnapped.

"I'm so sorry Oscar, if it hadn't of been for me your mother would still be alive" She sobbed.

"Zoe it's not you're fault" Oscar laughed closing his mothers eyes. His clothes were stained with his mother's blood. "I'd hug you but, you know"

Zoe nodded as Dan wiped her tears away.

"Zoe, listen to me, there is nothing you could have done" Dan said pulling her into a hug.

"Oscar, we need to get moving" Carrie said looking around at the agents who were starting to wake up.

"Okay" He whispered placing a kiss on Jade's forehead and standing up.

"Not... so... fast" Someone said from behind them.

Chad got to his feet and spat blood clutching his ribs.

"Oh for fu-" Blane began.

"No" Daisy silenced him, "Let me"

Daisy walked right over to Chad.

"Hey honey, if I needed a good time" Daisy began before slamming a fist across his face and making him tumble back to the ground. "You're the last person on my list"

Daisy turned around and walked back over to the others. Blane was trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"What's up with you?" Daisy asked him.

"Nothing" He chuckled before the team made their way down the corridor.

After a few minuets of walking down corridors, climbing and descending stairs and prizing open locked doors, the team were apparently just around the corner from where the Crime Minister and Grand Master were. They were about to enter, but Tom couldn't leave it like this.

"Wait" He shouted.

"Neesh, did you mean what you said before?" He asked taking her hands.

"Of cousre I did" She smiled putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm gonna say it while I still can" Tom said putting his arms around Aneisha's waist.

"I love you" He whispered before sending his lips crashing onto hers.

Aneisha put her hands on the the back of Tom's neck and puled him closer to her.

The rest of the team stood awkwardly waiting for their lips to part. After about twenty seconds Keri coughed.

"Um, guys" She said. "We need to go like, today"

"Yeah, sorry" Tom sighed placing one final kiss on Aneisha's lips taking her hand and continuing down the corridor.

"Does anybody else wanna get it out of their system before we go any further?" Oscar asked still shaking slightly from seeing his mother's dead body.

"I'm good"

"Nah, were fine" Blane and Daisy spoke at the exact same time.

"Okay now can we get back to the whole stopping the enemy type thing?" He asked walking in between the middle of the group.

The others didn't say a single word they just followed Oscar in silence.

When the agents reached the door that their enemy's should be behind they all took a shaky breath.

"We should split up" Oscar said.

"What?" Carrie asked outraged.

"No, he's got a point" Dan said nodding.

"Okay, how about me, Neesh, Zoe, Dan and Keri?" Tome suggested. "And then you five" Tom pointed to the agent's who's names he hadn't said.

"Okay, we need to hurry, good luck" Daisy smiled to the team before grabbing the top of Blane's arm and leading him down the corridor.

"and you" Keri nodded to Oscar, Carrie and Rose before they followed Blane and Daisy down the corridor.

When the team got to the other entrance they signaled to Dan and the other's.

"There's the signal" Dan said holding up his communicator so the other's could see the rubber flashing.

"On three?" Aneisha said. Zoe slipped her hand into Dan's.

"One, two three" The team burst into the room. The Crime Minister and Grand Master whirled round with angry looks on their faces suspecting the team of being a guard or another agent, their faces quickly reflected horror.

"This is impossible" The Crime Minister hissed.

"You two were locked up how did you escape?!" The Grand Master demanded.

"Maybe next time you'll think before leaving a technical genius in a room with technology as security" Zoe hissed.

"Yes I guess that was the one thing we overlooked" He laughed back.

"Not the only thing you overlooked" Daisy said in a cocky tone as she and the other's burst into the room.

"Nice to see you too" The GM laughed.

"Well now that we're all here I suggest we let you in on a little secret" The Cime Minister said in a dramatic whisper.

"And what would that be?" Rose asked.

"As I'm sure you are more than aware; SKUL and KORPS are now working together, but what I'm sure you didn't know is that we have been working on developing something that will restore the Mastermind, K.3.R.1 is still alive and still a perfect match, SKUL were helping in this endevour as it came to our knowledge that they are very skilled in modern eugenics, what I'm positive you didn't know is that we have been successful in restoring the Mastermind all we need now is to transfer his mind into K.3.R.1, once we have achieved this we will work on improving her DNA further to maker her invincible"

"And if she's invincible, then she will never be stopped, the Mastermind will reign forever" The Grand Master finished

"Only until her life is over" Dan shouted.

"And we will never let you take her" Aneisha shouted.

"We don't need your permission" The Grand Master laughed.

Keri was silent she was trying to hold back her tears, she thought that this chapter of her life was over that she would never have to live in fear that one day she would be stolen from the people she cared about the most and lose her mind in the process.

"I will never co-operate" She screamed.

"Well now there's a predicament, whatever shall we do?" The Grand Master asked. "Oh I have an idea" The Grand Master pressed a button on a little controller that he pulled from his robe. Without warning Blane and Tom collapsed.

"BLANE" Daisy shouted dropping to his side.

"TOM" Aneisha did the same.

"What have you done?!" Daisy demanded.

"I'm afraid that Mr Whittaker and Mr Tupper need to learn the hard way, that when KORPS take prisoners, they don't just put then in a room to be alone, oh no we pump their bodies full of chemicals, so that we can do anything we wan to them. Don't worry, they'll survive... another 30 seconds anyway" The Crime Minister cackled. "We just hope that this will help K.3.R.1 make up her mind"

"What do you mean?" Keri asked.

"If you co-operate, they'll live, if not then, well I'm sure you get the gist" The Grand Master's face could not be seen, but Keri could tell that there was a cold smile on his lips.

"15 seconds" The Crime Minister laughed.

"Keri, you don't have to go this is probably a bluff to make you co-operate" Dan said reassuringly.

"10"

"Keri you go with them and we'll lose you"

"7"

"His pulse is dropping" Daisy said placing two shaking fingers on Blane's neck. The pair had stopped breathing. In that single moment the team realized that it was not a bluff and that Blane and Tom would die.

"5"

"Keri go"

"4"

"If you go we can still win"

"3"

"Keri they'll die!"

"2"

"Keri!"

"1"

"STOP" Keri screamed just in time. "I'll go with you"

"There's a good girl" The Grand Master pressed a second button on his remote and Blane and Tom both inhaled deeply, but remained unconscious.

"They will wake up soon, but in the meantime we have to move you somewhere secure where you can't interfere"

"What d'you mean?" Aneisha asked gently moving the hair out Tom's eyes then running her fingers down his cheek.

"Guards" The Crime Minister shouted clicking her fingers. "Dispose of them somewhere we cannot see them" The gurds swept in and dragged the nine agents away. The Grand Maser turned to Keri.

"Now, lets get you sorted out shall we?" He said in a menacing whisper taking a step towards Keri...

**So yeah probably should've told you that was a pretty long chapter but, eh whatever you know now.**

**Next chapter will be, hopefully, be up soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks **

**ily**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mastermind's Return

**Hello. I'm sad, but that doesn't matter. Here's chapter 13.**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything from MIHigh please don't kill me.**

Chapter 13

Tom was aware that he was lay on a mattress, he could feel the pressure of someone else lying next to him, whoever it was seemed to be waking up too, they were wriggling around as if trying to get out of some kind of rope, with little success.

"Tom?" He head someone say, he identified the voice as Aneisa's straight away and instantly became more relaxed.

"Neesh?" He croaked.

"Daisy, I think they're awake" Aneisha said. Tom's vision was coming back to him as he looked up and saw Aneisha knelt next to him; he smiled and grabbed her hand. He turned his head around to see Daisy walking over to the scruffy mattress that he was lay, it was then that he realised that he was lay next to Blane who seemed to be in the same state as he was.

"Hey you" She smiled sitting on the floor next to Blane who pushed himself off of the matress and tried to stand.

"Woah woah woah" Daisy said standing up too. "Don't try to-"

Blane wobbled over and in a failing atempt to stay up grabbed Daisy sending them both toppling onto the mattres.

"Stand" Daisy said in an attempt to sound angry (her blush was giving her away).

"M'sorry" He mumbled. "This is another thing I could get used to" Blane said in a very flirtatious voice. Daisy let out a nervous giggle as her cheeks got redder and redder.

Daisy wriggled from underneath Blane, had they been alone she would have taken advantage of that situation, but the fact that they were in a KORPS prison with their friend about to lose her mind was a huge turn off.

"Oscar are you okay" Carrie asked sitting next to him. He was sat with his back to the wall staring into space.

"No" He replied simply.

"You know she loved you deep down Oscar, under all that I think she just wanted to get to know Oscar. The Oscar that I know and love" She said nudging him.

"The Oscar in here" Carrie put her hand on Oscar's chest, making him look down at her.

"Thanks" He said smiling he looked down a his hands and saw the sweat on his hands was starting to wash off his mother's blood a single tear fell from his eye and landed in his palm and trickled down his wrist leaving a trail of clean skin behind them.

"I appreciate it"

Dan was sat twiddling his thumbs waiting for Tom to wake up, when he did he would ask if they would break them out, the lock on the door didn't look too high tech, very crack-able.

Dan jumped slightly when Zoe put her hands over his own.

"She's going to be okay you know" Zoe said.

"I know, because we're gonna find her"

"I know we are" Zoe smiled.

"I had feelings for her at one point you know, I never told her though" Dan said bluntly.

"She used to make me smile everytime I saw her, and when she was taken by KORPS the first time, it was awful. I felt sick and worried and then when the mastermind actually got transferred into her body and I had to fight her I couldn't because it was her, Keri not the mastermind and every time I hit her it was like I was hitting myself, and then the heart blew up and I thought I'd lost her I felt like there was nothing left for me" Zoe's grip on his hand slackened, he realized what he had just said.

"No, Zoe. I-"

"It's okay" She cut him off. "She's my sister, I'm worried about her too"

"I love you" Dan finished his sentence. "And I love her, she's my sister too"

Zoe smiled and put her head on Dan's shoulder.

"Took them long enough" Aneisha laughed gesturing over to Dan and Zoe.

"Took us long enough" He said leaning up on one elbow and placing a kiss on Aneisha's lips which she returned.

"What is it they say? Good things come to those who wait?" Aneisha said pushing Tom back onto his pillows.

"I know you're cut up about Keri" Blane said putting a comforting hand over Daisy's that had been moving his hair out of his eyes. Daisy dropped her facade.

"I just feel partly responsible, I mean we all asking her to hand herself over... again" Daisy sighed.

"Hey, you have nothing to feel guilty about" Blane said firmly.

"I know, but, that poor girl is gonna loose her mind because of me"

"It wasn't just you" Aneisha said sitting down next to Daisy on the matress. "We all made her go"

"And that's why we're all gonna get her back" Rose said rising from the floor and walking over to the door. Blane got to his feet aided by Daisy. Aneisha got to her feet and helped Tom up who walked over to help Rose.

"It just needs cracking, the code" Rose said to Tom who nodded.

Rose removed the number pannel and Tom began to fiddle with the wires they're hands flying around in perfect harmoney as they hacked the pannel. Within two minutes the door clicked open and the agents swept out and made their way down the corridor.

"Frank? Lenny? We're gonna need back up ASAP"

"Now, you've done this before so you should be an expert" The Grand Master cackled giving Keri the water that would scan and destroy anything that would prevent the swap.

"Now that that's over let's just get started shall we?"

Two SKUL and KORPS agents pushed a clear galss orb into the room, Keri could see the red of the Mastermind's brain within the orb.

"S-so we m- meet again, K-K-K.3.R.1" The Mastermind laughed his voice was bleeping a lot more than it should.

"I appears so" Keri replied.

"I en- en-j-j-joy your vi-i-i-i-sits" He said "But enough ch-chat I am g-g-g-ro-o-o-ing weak-weaker by the s-e-e-e-c-o-o-nd"

"Wouldn't wanna wait another minuet" Keri said sarcastically she heard the machine switch on and felt the wamth of the electric surging through the device.

"So long K-K-e-e-ri, it's be-e-e-en fu-u-u-n"

"I've had the time of my life" Keri chuckled as the electric current fired through her body, she was shaken as she felt herself fading away from her body.

The team were no where to be seen and Keri didn't mind she was content with the time spent with them she just wished that maybe they had made it in time to save her...

"STOP" Dan screamed as he and the team burst through the door

"You're too late!" The Grand Master cackled as the final current was sent surging through Keri's body.

The Mastermind opened his eyes and looked down at his hands ti ahd been so long since he had been in a body he missed it, he put his hands on his head and felt his hair underneath his finger it was soft and silky. He looked down at his body and saw the simple jeans and jacket that was his atire the two agents stepped forward and opened the mind swap for him; he vacated the vat.

"Daniel Morgan, how good it is to see your handsome face again, I'm sure Keri will be most pleased when I crush it with her bear hands" He threw his head back and let out an insane laugh that sent shivers down the agents spine's.

"D-D-Dan? Zo-o-o-e? Are y-y-y-you there, I- I can't see, it's cold" Keri whimpered from her orb.

"It's okay Keri, you're going to be fine" Dan reasured her.

"Zoe?" The Mastermind looked confused.

"V.9.5? This is just too good to be true, a fitting end to Keri Summers, she perishes as her sister, lover and friends watch from afar, completely helpless"

"We are not helpless!" Dan shouted stepping foreward. "Ans she will not perish today nor anyother"

"Dan, it's okay" Keri whispered.

"No Keri it's not, I'm not going to lose you, none of us are"

"Oh, but I'm afraid you are Daniel, we've been in this position beforehaven't we?" Dan swallowed hard and walked forward, ready for a fight.

"Dan no" Keri shouted from her orb.

"Dan please" Zoe begged tears running from her eyes. Blane was holding her back, stopping her from running forward. The Mastermind chuckled.

"My dear boy, you must learn a very important lesson if you wish to be successful: Love is weakness"

The wave of enemy agents from earlier as well as Chad and Leah swarmed back into the room and forged themselves in a furious battle with the other eight agents.

"It's just you and me again, Dan" The Mastermind mocked Keri when he said Dan's name.

Dan tried to hit The Mastermind but he batted his offence away like a fly.

The fight went on for what felt like forever, just when the agents were about to give up fighting MI9 agents began to pulse intot the room joining the battle.

Dan couldn't tell who was winning, if he saw an enemy agent fall to the ground, he would see two MI9 ones fall too.

The battle raged on for God knows how long. Every attempt Dan made to attack the Mastermind was pointless as he would counter attack with a stronger offence.

Dan looked around for a few seconds and saw that the numbers of agents on both sides was dropping dangerously. There must have been about twenty left standing all a blur of black so that Dan couldn't tell who was who.

Whilst Dan was distracted The Mastermind knocked him to the ground.

"Foolish boy. What did I say? Love is weakness" The Mastermind grinned walking towards Dan.

"No it's strength!" Zoe shouted from behind The Mastermind who whirled around, but was too late Zoe sent a fist straight into his face and he crumpled to the ground. In that single moment everything seemed to slow down, and the odds tipped into MI9's favour...

**Yeah it gets better trust me.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Please R&R**

**thanks**

**ily**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall Of SKUL

**I'm sorry it's been a while I was reading a book but I've finished now so ya'll don't need to worry now.**

**I went to watch Annabelle before (Yes I know only 13 and it was underage but hey it was worth it). It was awful and terrifying but really really good. I would recomend it to anyone. (Underaged or not)**

**So there is only one chapter left after this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here is chapter 14**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh, I just own the plot. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 14

"NOOOO" The Crime Minister shreiked as she watched Keri fall. Frank, who was in a battle with her, knocked her out whilst she was distracted by thrusting his hand into her collar bone.

Oscar ran straight towards the Grand Master and pinned him to the ground.

"You are worthless piece of shit and you never deserved to breath the same air as my mother. You stole her from me and my dad and I'll never forget that" Oscar screamed tears cascading from his eyes. "I should just kill you it's what you deserve"

"Go ahead, you're too weak" The Grand Master laughed.

Oscar seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds before letting go of The Grand Master.

"You're not worth it" He spat before turning away.

"Grandpa!" Leah cried running forward and helping The Grand Master to his feet.

"Crime Minister, Grand Master you're under arrest... again" Frank said snapping a pair of handcuffs onto The Crime Minister's wrists.

"This time for good" Stella finished putting handcuffs on The Grand Master.

"Guys help me" Dan shouted from Keri's side.

Blane rushed over and picked up Keri, he placed her back inside the mind swap.

"Rose, come give me a hand" Tom asked. Rose made her way over to the control panel and began to type away.

"Just a few seconds and we'll have our Keri back" Tom smiled looking at the whole group.

Stella let out a sigh of relief, Frank put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Here that Keri? You're gonna be back" Zoe laughed wiping her eyes.

"G-good I hate it in-in h-h-here" Keri moaned.

"Allow me to put you out of your misery then" Chad snarled from behind the group.

He whipped a gun out from underneath his jacket. The team realized what it was he was about to do before he could even pull the trigger.

"NO" Zoe shrieked as Chad tightened his index finger and the room was filled with the monstrous roar of gunshots. The bullets impaled the Mastermind's orb that Keri was currently occupying the glass shattered and the device let out a shot of electricity like.

Rose ran over to the shattered orb and stared in horror at the damage that had been done by the bullets.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe" Carrie began before Zoe collapsed to the ground in a pool of tears.

Carrie looked up at Oscar with wet eyes he put his arms around her and hugged her.

Dan crouched next to Zoe and put his arms around her trying to suppress his own tears.

"You" Blane said through gritted teeth looking at Chad.

"YOU DID THIS" Blane began to walk towards him Chad pointed the gun at him but Blane was too fast. He kicked it out of Chad's hands and caught it in midair.

"You just can't help yourself can you? You have to tear people apart, you have to!" Blane grabbed Chad's collar and pulled him closer.

"Why can't you just leave people alone?! Why do you have to be so-"

"So what?!" Chad shouted back.

"I don't think that there's a word in the English language that sums you up" Blane threw him down onto the floor.

"WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?! HUH?! WHAT DID I EVER DO?! YOU HAD EVERTHING YOU WERE A SPY THAT'S EVERY KIDS DREAM! AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY! FOR WHAT?! 5 MILLION MEASLY DOLLARS!"

Blane kicked Chad across the face.

"YOU COULD HAVE GOT ANY GIRL YOU WANTED AND YOU WENT FOR HER, THE ONE GIRL I EVER HAD FEELINGS FOR, AND NOW YOU KILL ANOTHER GIRL THAT I GENUINELY CARED FOR LIKE A LITTLE SISTER! WHY ARE YOU SO SET ON RUINING OUR LIVES?!" Blane had tears cascading out of his eyes. He aimed the gun at Chad. Fear reflected in his Blue eyes that met the brown of Blane's.

"Blane don't!" Daisy wept from behind him.

"You're better than that, Blane" Lenny said.

Blane's grip on the gun slackened. He threw it across the room.

"Blane" Daisy said he walked straight into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

"When you're all done with being depressed, can we get on with what we came here to do?" Someone asked in a sarcastic tone.

"The team looked up to see Keri stood in the mind swap with her arms folded looking rather impatient.

"KERI" Zoe ran forward and embraced her sister quickly followed by the rest of the team.

"But- but how?" Tom asked confused "The mind swap was too badly damaged".

"Let's just say that smartarse's timing over here was a little out" She laughed with a manic grin.

"Good to have you back, Keri" Stella smiled offering her hand. Keri ignored this and hugged Stella, who seemed shocked at first then hugged back (unintentionally starting a group hug).

"Come one then, let's get these lunatics out of here" Lenny said as two agents grabbed the four fugitives and led them outside...

**So my next chapter is going to be my last. I can't say when but I'll try to make it sooner than this one came out.**

**Going to watch The Walking Dead now so bye**

**Thanks**

**ily**


	15. Chapter 15: The Café

**I AM SO SORRY! I'VE BEEN PREOCCUPIED WITH STUFF!**

**Anyways I'm going to see Ed Sheeran tomorrow at Manchester AAAAAAAAARGH I'M SO EXCITED I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

**Anyways I have a few thank you's.**

**A massive thank you to HanStephanie19 and CamoGirl14 for the continued support and to everyone else who left reviews. If I'm honest the reviews are the reason I continued to write I always enjoy getting feedback from you guys It gives me a rush. Thanks and goodbye xxx**

**Here is chapter 15 I hope you enjoy it sorry if you don't**

**Please R&R it means a lot to me- Hannah.**

Chapter 15

Daisy offered to take the wheel for the ride home.

1. Blane was in no state to drive home because he was still in shock from his fight with Chad.

2. His hand was broken.

Daisy wasn't going to risk his safety just because she was tired.

"Thanks" He mumbled as he lent his head against the window and began to drift off.

Daisy smiled to herself at the sight of him sleeping, the creases in his forehead had disappeared and he wasn't scowling. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, but Daisy couldn't help but think that he was still buff.

"Daisy" Blane said breaking the silence that had fallen over the car.

"Oh hey I thought you'd drifted off" She laughed.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled, half conscious.

"For what?" Daisy asked genuinely confused.

"For never telling you how I felt" Blane said simply shaking off his fatigue and looking her straight in the eye. Daisy pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out, Blane followed her.

"I can't do this now" Daisy shouted behind her as she walked away from him.

"Why, why can't you do this now?" Blane shouted back keeping up with her. She stopped walking and turned to him with tears steaming down her face.

"Because everybody either leaves me or lets me down, my parents, my friends even Chad! All I feel for you is this strong unrequited, unconditional love. Blane I don't want to lose y-" Blane closed the gap between them and kissed her with the built up passion of nine years. She responded the same way, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She moved her hands up to the back of his head and stroked his damp hair.

Blane swept her off of her feet and spun her around. She cried into his shoulder as he set her down.

"You're never gonna lose me" Blane whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

"Okay" She replied kissing him again.

Oscar drove past the pair in his car and honked his horn making the couple jump.

"Jet a room!" Carrie shouted from the passenger seat of Rose's car whilst Tom and Aneisha were laughing they're head's off in the back.

"Come on then" Daisy laughed getting back into the car, Daisy following him.

Back at HQ Stella was seeing to Blane's hand.

"Well team once again you have prevailed" Frank smiled.

"Who knows, maybe you ten will work together again" Lenny shrugged giving Stella a knowing grin.

"I hope so" Tom said enthusiastically.

"But maybe not one that jeopardizes people's safety" Dan said taking a step towards Zoe and putting a protective arm around her shoulder.

"But where's the fun in that?" Oscar laughed.

"Well today's been productive" Blane said looking at Daisy. "I learnt not to punch walls" He held up his bandaged hand displaying his war wounds. Daisy punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Shut up".

Blane put his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you really" he whispered.

"Love you too" She smiled back.

"Well team, I guess you are excused" Stella said standing at Frank's side.

"Until next time" The three mentors gave the team confident smiles as they entered the lift.

**The Next Week...**

The ten agents sat in the cafe where Blane and Daisy had been the day before. The staff had pulled three tabled together and the team took up most of the seats.

"You can't talk Dan, you and Zoe have been fighting your attraction for years" Tom laughed back. Dan held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Fair point" Dan replied.

"But Blane and Daisy are the worst! Nine years of fighting your attraction, that's rediculous" Daisy smiled and put her head on Blane's shoulder.

"Yeah but we're together now" She giggled as Blane kissed her cheek.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting for it too you know" Rose said with exaggerated anger.

"Sorry" They both laughed in unison.

"Had we known that you were waiting too we'd have done it years ago" Blane said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah" Rose folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at the now embracing couple.

"What about you and Stu though bloody hell you two were daft" Daisy said in her's and Blane's defense.

"Stuart and I were just friends" Rose said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah" Blane said mocking Rose and folding his arms.

"Anyway how are you all settling into your new relationships?" Oscar asked.

"Brilliant"

"Great"

"Fab"

"Astounding"

"Marvelous"

"In what context?" Blane asked with a seductive grin on his lips. Oscar choked on his donut and Rose spat out her coffee.

Blane let out a shrill whimper as Daisy slammed her foot onto his.

"I'm joking, just Joking" Blane said holding back tears.

"Bye" Zoe said taking Dan's hand and turning down the alley.

"Dan"

"Yeah?"

"You know, I've never felt this about anyone before" Zoe smiled looking up at Dan.

"Neither have I" He replied putting his arm around her and continuing down the alley.

"When we get home I have to show this thing it's so cool these scientists-"

Aneisha put her lips to Tom's to silence him.

"Not interested" She grabbed his hand and walked down the street.

"Love you too" Tom sighed as she dragged him along.

"So I guess we're the loners then?" Keri laughed as she walked down the street with Oscar, Carrie and Rose.

"I guess so" Carrie said putting her arms around Rose and Keri's shoulders.

"Single Pringles" Rose sighed.

"And ready to mingle" Carrie laughed.

"I'm not going to apologize" Daisy said firmly as Blane limped beside her.

"I'm not asking you to" He replied.

"Yeah well good because I wasn't planning on- eep" Daisy tripped on a uneven stone and Blane grabbed her waist to stop her falling.

"Enjoy your trip?" He asked.

"The weather could've been better, but the company was brilliant" she laughed.

Blane lent down and pressed his lips to Daisy's.

They were interrupted once again by their communicators buzzing.

"Ugh they've got good timing haven't they" Daisy sighed. Putting her communicator to her ear.

"Officer Miller"

"Whittaker"

"Cole"

"Stuart"

"Gupta"

"Summers"

"Tupper"

"Jones"

"Morgan"

"...um... Zoe"

"Agents are you ready for another mission?"...

**Sorry that was quite short but maybe (hint hint) I'll make a sequel. Let me know if you think that's a good idea. Saying bye for the last time.**

**So Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


End file.
